Golden Stars
by Irljojo
Summary: Jonathan Joestar is back and he's quite interested in his son Giorno and accompanying him on his Gangstar adventures!


**Authors notes**

It wasn't easy bringing Jonathan back from the dead and I know it seems a bit farfetched but I'm writing this for fun and I want readers to have fun with it so please do just that. Of course constructive criticism is welcome but other than that I have nothing else to say so enjoy!

 **Chapter one: out of touch**

The Speedwagon foundation called it "a miracle of science and the supernatural combined" but Jonathan Joestar was just glad to be alive. Or rather alive _and_ safe, he had been the former for quite some time, the latter not so much.

For four grueling years Jonathan had lead quite a miserable existence, his apparent "second life" was much like his first, as it was clouded over by Dio Brando. For reasons unknown to Jonathan he had been brought back from the dead by Dio, who had used his vampiric powers to preserve Jonathan's head while the two slumbered at the bottom of the ocean. When the coffin that contained them was opened by a group of sailors that Dio quickly dismembered, Jonathan was given a new body. He did not fit very well with it, but it mattered nothing to Dio, who simply wanted Jonathan alive. Soon Dio's motives for saving his now several lifetime-long enemy became apparent.

It was simple, Jonathan would become Dio's servant. Without a proper body he couldn't muster up any hamon, and along with the already fragile state he was in, Jonathan could do nothing.

It was to say the least, incredibly humiliating, and one could assume that Jonathan probably hated Dio more in those four years than he had in his entire previous life.

Then there came the faithful day, it was a confusing blur for Jonathan, assimilating with modern culture was already a mighty burden, but being taken away by the Speedwagon foundation was something else entirely.

Within a day of his retrieval from Dio's mansion, Joseph Joestar was informed of his grandfathers condition and was put in charge of all things regarding Jonathan. It was decided by Joseph that there was to be an operation using Dio's cells that had been found in stand users and in Jonathan himself, to reconnect the long separated Joestar head and body.

It had been fourteen years since the procedure, fourteen years for Jonathan to become reacquainted with his body, his family, and the world.

At first it was nice, Jonathan took a liking to modern society and managed to live a somewhat peaceful life. His family treated him well, he got to bond with all of his descendants, which was a very emotional process for them, even Jotaro shed managed to crack a smile for his great-great-grandfather. He even got to start back with his hamon training, which proved to be great stress release.

But still Jonathan was restless, despite his family he was alone, he had no friends or the skills to make them, and he was not allowed to keep a pet while in the care of the foundation. He was, like many of us, lonely. He missed Erina and Speedwagon, he wanted to meet his son and raise him, but those opportunities were long gone and Jonathan could only chase them in his dreams. Or so he thought.

"So I have...a son?"

Jonathan sat awkwardly in a chair too small for him in the Speedwagon foundation's main headquarters.

"Well, technically yes, Dio is the one who conceived him, but while he had your body. So biologically he's yours"

A tired man in globe-like spectacles sat an arm's length away from Jonathan, he was the current head of the foundation and the closet thing Jonathan had to a friend.

"Wouldn't he be Dio's son then?"

"Dio had nothing to do with the child except for his conception, other than that he was 'raised' by his mother and stepfather. He's currently the boss of a gang called Passione, it's one of the most powerful in Italy, but according to our informant Jean Pierre Polnareff almost all the crime in the organization has stopped. They've focused more on making the world a better place, improving the community and such, it's quite nice really."

Jonathan was a bit shocked, he suddenly felt the weight of a new responsibility weigh down upon him.

"What's his, my...my son's ,name."

"He was given the Name Haruno Shiobana by his mother, but he goes by Giorno, Giorno Giovanna"

Jonathan rolled the name over in his head a couple of times, it was a truly beautiful name, and he found that it reminded him a lot of Erina.

"And will I be." Jonathan stopped, took a deep breath, and looked at the spectacled man, "May I meet him?"

The man grinned, "now why would I tell you about him if you couldn't meet him, as a matter of fact the arrangements have already been made. I sent a message to Giorno a week ago, his response was cautious...but he seemed very curious about you. I've already had your belongings taken care of, a jet has been charted and is ready to head to Naples when you are Mr. Joestar."

Jonathan was in awe, a certain warmth had burrowed itself in his chest, one he had not felt in a long time. He gave an enthusiastic smile "Well I suppose it's the best thing to do then!"

"Then to Naples with you Jonathan."


End file.
